SelfHelp Note
by Miyuki K
Summary: Segundo capitulo! Natsumi a comenzado con la matanza, pero aparecera un rival que se esforzara por detenerla! ¿M? ¿Jerpa? Averiguen de que se trata y rianse un poco xD
1. Natsumi

Self-Help Note

I.- Tsujimoto Natsumi, 17 años, miraba aburrida por la ventana mientras la clase seguía su curso. Ella era la mejor alumna de su clase por lo que no tenía por qué prestar atención: a la hora del examen mágicamente lo sabría todo, siempre pasaba.

"Estoy aburrida" – pensó - "es tan difícil ser un genio" – agregó y luego se enfocó en un árbol cercano – "una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete..." – así comenzó a contar las hojas.

De pronto, algo que claramente ocurre todos los días sucedió: un cuaderno caía desde el cielo en cámara lenta enfrente de los ojos de Natsumi. Como iba en cámara lenta pudo notar que era negro, de no muchas hojas y de buena calidad, por lo que decidió que cuando cayera al piso iría por él, seguramente a la hora del recreo.

Bueno, la pobre de Natsumi no pudo ir a buscar el dichoso cuaderno hasta que salieron de clases ya que no pudo irse hasta terminar de contar las hojas del árbol, de todos modos cuando decidió que anotaría el número se le olvidó... qué mas da, las contaría de nuevo mañana.

Salió y fue tras el cuaderno; cuando lo tomó se llevó una gran decepción. La tapa del cuaderno decía "Self-Help Note (Cuaderno de autoayuda). Aún así lo abrió y lo hojeó, la primera mitad del cuaderno estaba ocupada por las instrucciones, la otra, por páginas en blanco.

Murmuró y masculló algunas cosas, después de todo, quién no se molestaría si de pronto tienes que leer 50 paginas de instrucciones.

Se posó en la primera página:

"Introducción: ¡Enhorabuena! Usted acaba de adquirir la Self-Help Note, el mejor cuaderno de autoayuda. Se le garantiza, después de usarlo, que sus problemas habrán desaparecido"- leyó, luego cambió de página para ver las instrucciones: - "Instrucciones: Número 1: Este cuaderno le ayudará a descargar sus problemas sobre los demás, para ello, solo escriba el nombre de alguna persona que le caiga mal teniendo en mente su rostro y esta, en 40 segundos, morirá de depresión endógena" – leyó.

"Menuda imbecilidad" – pensó – "es imposible que eso sea verdad"

Se quedó en silencio y luego de unos segundos comenzó a reír como desquiciada, por suerte nadie andaba cerca.

Tiró el cuaderno al suelo sin dejar de reír. Pasaron 15 minutos y Natsumi se calló, pero luego se acordó del asunto y se rió otros 5 minutos adicionales. Cuando ya se hubo calmado solo pudo pensar en una cosa:

"Cielos... necesito un par de aspirinas"

Habiéndose recuperado, tomó el cuaderno y se lo llevó a casa, después de todo, si no funcionaban las instrucciones al menos podría usarlo para reírse un rato.

Llegó a casa y su madre, sin siquiera saludar, le pidió los resultados del último examen, al ver que eran los mejores de todo Japón, se adhirió al protocolo.

¡Hija que bueno que llegas! – saludó alegremente.

Si, gracias – respondió mientras subía las escaleras – iré a estudiar así que no me molestes.

Oh, está bien pero ¿quieres algo?

No te preocupes, luego bajaré a cenar – finalizó mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Se acostó sobre la cama y miró al techo.

"Ja, estudiar, quién demonios querría estudiar después de llegar del instituto, además soy una especie de genio, no lo necesito... creo" – pasó unos segundos en blanco antes de agregar – "de acuerdo, estudiaré más tarde".

De pronto, recordó el cuaderno, se sentó y lo sacó del bolso, luego lo examinó.

"Es imposible que tamaña estupidez funcione, estos sujetos que escriben tanta tontería junta deberían desaparecer"

Iba a lanzar el cuaderno por la ventana pero se detuvo en seco y como si la hubieran abofeteado, se levantó bruscamente con el cuaderno en la mano y se sentó en su escritorio prendiendo la TV, si no se equivocaba...

[¡Damas y caballeros!¡Al fin ha llegado el día que hemos estado esperando!¡La famosa Kaoru Takamura lanzará en este preciso momento su último libro de autoayuda "Ayúdese usted mismo"!

La cámara enfocó un gran salón lleno de gente. Al fondo, una mujer de aproximadamente 35 años, delgada, tez clara, ojos y pelo oscuro y vestida con un vestido verde fluorescente levantaba el libro anunciado con expresión Alegre. A cada lado tenía un hombre que la escoltaba, guardaespaldas seguramente.

Natsumi abrió el cuaderno rápidamente en la primera hoja en blanco, tomó un lapiz cualquiera y se dispuso a escribir el nombre de la escritora, pero se detuvo.

"Parece difícil que una mujer tan aparentemente feliz pueda morir por depresión endógena.. además si esta funciona ¿no me convertiría en asesina? No...es imposible que funcione..."


	2. M

Gabi-chan gracias por el review!! - seguire esta historia solo porque se que alguien la esta leyendo! XD arriba los fanfics de You´re Under Arrest! O.ó!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

II.- M

Mientras, en un Mc Donald cercano, la policía se reunió para conversar el tema de las muertes misteriosas de los autores de los libros que ya saben, mientras esperaban que la camarera les trajera una cajita feliz a cada uno.

Bueno – opinó uno de los oficiales – yo creo que estas muertes misteriosas han sido causa de una peste que llegó desde Jamaica.

Eres un estúpido – respondió otro, el que parecía más inteligente de todos, lo cual no es mucho pedir – yo creo que es un asesino.

Pero las víctimas han muerto sin previo aviso, nadie las tocó ni nada – replicó el primero – además, todas las víctimas se pusieron a llorar y después murieron colapsando o se mataron con algún objeto de por ahí, un suicidio común.

Como si fuera una epidemia de depresión... – comentó un tercero.

Me encantan los juguetes que da este lugar – opinó un cuarto.

Trajeron la comida, el que parecía más astuto de los oficiales suspiró con aires de rendición al ver que sus colegas eran unos retrazados mentales, pero luego, se le ocurrió una idea brillante, que vendría siendo su salvación.

Tengo una idea – anunció.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y algo contrariados, los habían interrumpido en plena batalla con sus juguetes.

Llamaremos a "M" – propuso decidido.

Todos pusieron cara de sorpresa extrema, no podían creer lo que había dicho su jefe, pero de pronto, alguien algo más honesto preguntó.

Y...quién es M?

El jefe se pegó en el rostro con una de sus manos en señal de decepción, pero decidió no comentar nada al respecto.

M es el mejor detective que tenemos, le pedimos ayuda siempre que no podemos resolver un caso, nunca lo hemos visto ni nada pero nos es de mucha ayuda, después de todo, creen que los casos se resolvían por magia?

Si... – respondió un quinto, algo apenado.

Por todos los cielos... – se quejó el superior – bueno, da igual, la cosa es que llamaremos a M.

En ese momento un...humano vestido de negro completamente apareció, no podía vérsele la cara, pero obviamente el podía ver por donde iba. Este sujeto se puso en la cabecera de la mesa en donde estaban comiendo y puso un notebook sobre ella.

Aoi! – exclamaron todos, pero el mismo honesto de antes preguntó en voz baja.

Quién es Aoi?

Aoi es la asistente de M, nunca hemos visto su rostro ni nada, pero actúa como médium entre M y nosotros.

Ahhhhh – exclamaron todos los demás, excepto Aoi y el jefe.

Aoi abrió el notebook e inmediatamente apareció una pantalla negra con una "M" gigante al medio, blanca. De ella salió una voz distorsionada.

Banda de vagos, me llamaron?

Ah, M! – contestó el jefe- por favor necesitamos que nos ayudes con el caso de las muertes de los autores de libros de auto-ayuda!

Si si ya sé, me lo imaginaba, ustedes nunca me llamar por amistad, o para invitarme una coca-cola o algo.

Lo siento...

En fin, les ayudaré pero necesito que me cedan el control del FBI la CIA y todas las policías de todo el mundo.

Qué?!!! –exclamaron todos menos Aoi y M.

Aceptan o no.

Vale...quieres las llaves de la ciudad también?

Sería bueno,

Era una broma M...

Aaawww...está bien, los ayudaré de todos modos.

Banzaiii!!! – celebraron todos-

Mientras tanto...

Oye, mira Ken, ven a ver esto – llamó Natsumi, quién estaba echando un vistazo a la internet.

Qué ocurre? – preguntó el aludido acercándose.

Mira, estan apareciendo páginas en internet con mis hazañas, soy conocida como Jerpa, supongo que viene de nuestro muy bien pronunciado inglés, intentando decir "Helper", que significa ayudante, después de todo, les estoy haciendo un favor a todos – concluyó sonriendo diabólicamente- ya estan sintiendo el poder de su salvadora!

De pronto, en la televisión, que estaba prendida también, se interrumpió la transmisión y apareció una chica de cabello rojo tomado en una coleta tirante, con uniforme escolar verde, estaba sentada frente a un escritorio en el que había un cartel que decía "Miki M. Koishikawa"

Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Miki M Koishikawa, más conocida como M.

Pero quién es esa...? – preguntó Natsumi con una mezcla de curiosidad y horror porque habían interrumpido su anime favorito, en el capítulo final-

El asesinato en serie de los autores de libros de auto ayuda es un crimen muy grave, que no puede ser perdonado, ya que algunos necesitan de esos libros para sobrevivir, por lo tanto, yo prometo que atraparé al culpable, al que conocen como Jerpa.

Ante esa declaración Natsumi se quedó en silencio y luego se echó para atrás riéndose a carcajadas.

Ahahahaha! Es imposible atraparme! Cómo se les va a ocurrir que el asesino de autores de libros de auto ayuda está usando una de esas porquerías para cometer los crímenes!!

Hey... – reclamó Ken, ante la palabra "porquería".

Lo siento...- tosió y se dispuso a seguir escuchando la transmisión.

Jerpa, creo entender por qué haces esto... pero el cómo lo haces es... MALVADO! – exclamó mientras se levantaba del asiento y golpeaba el escritorio con las manos extendidas-

Malvada yo?! – exclamó Natsumi- yo soy la salvadora de todos! Puedes irte tú y tu maldad juntas al infierno!! – proclamó mientras cogía la Self-Help Note, la abría en la pagina exacta en la que escribió por última vez y escribió con letras ultra grandes "Miki M Koishikawa" a lo largo de toda la hoja. Después de descargar su frenesí, se rió y continuó hablando – yo soy la justicia! Has sido una estúpida "M"! Los que se oponen a mí estan destinados a morir!

A este punto Ken se alejaba lentamente de Natsumi...algo intimidado.

35 segundos más tarde...

4...3...2...1...cero!! – al exclamar esto, Miki se puso a llorar compulsivamente sobre el escritorio hasta que de pronto... dejó de moverse. – hahahahaha!!!! Ahora todos sabrán lo que le ocurre a los que desafían a Jerpa! – proclamó de tono orgulloso.

Hermana... deja de gritar... – se escuchó desde afuera.

Lo siento – se disculpó con sorna, luego siguió viendo la TV con aires de triunfo, hasta que salió otra voz del aparato, una voz femenina distorsionada, todo mientras sacaban el cadáver de la joven del escritorio.

Es increíble...ya pensaba que esto podría ocurrir, pero necesitaba verlo para creerlo.

Q-Qué...? – balbuceó una muy confundida Natsumi.

Esa joven era una reciente autora de un libro de auto ayuda muy malo, como no tuvo éxito, estaba con depresión aguda, por lo que le quedaban pocos días de vida, aceptó este trato porque le pareció más digno morir así que suicidarse...en fin... a lo que importa... la cosa es que YO SI SOY M Y EXISTO! ASI QUE MATAME!!

Ha...te pilló en tu propio juego – se burló Ken.

Cállate!! – exclamó Natsumi, frenética.

Perdón... – se disculpó el "Killer".

VAMOS! QUÉ ESPERAS! TENGO VOZ DE SER DEMASIADO FELIZ QUE ACASO NO PUEDES MATARME!? VAMOS MATAME! HAZLO DE UNA VEZ!! – exclamaba M con voz desafiante.

Esa...desgraciada... – murmuró Natsumi, mientras Ken adoptaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Aha... – concluyó M – al parecer no puede matar al que se te de la gana, eso es muy valioso para mi.. – luego carraspeó, había gritado demasiado – bueno, para devolverte el favor te diré una cosa, pensaba ir al azar intentando descubirir dónde estabas así que como me gusta Japón decidí empezar por allí. Transmitiendo en la región de Kantou, qué suerte que hayas estado ahí, me ahorraste muchísimo trabajo. Me encantaría saber como matas a la gente sin tocarla pero ya te lo preguntaré cuando te meta a la cárcel.

M...

Jerpa...

Te atraparé aunque me quede afónica en el camino!!!


End file.
